


I'm good for many things

by thosefrecklestho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dom!draco, shamless smutt, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefrecklestho/pseuds/thosefrecklestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco & Pansy, Hogwart's years!<br/>I kinda just want sex. Rough, bend you over, pull your hair, scratching, biting fuck you sex.... yea.. sounds about right</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm good for many things

He saw her there, innocent as ever, just standing in the empty common room. It was all too perfect.

"Up for a little fun love?" Draco smirked.

Pansy laughed a little, "love is a bit too far". She smirked a little gaining her piece of mind. "I don't think you could handle fun with me." Pansy spoke sweetly.

"I think you've got that backwards." Draco grinned.

"I don't think so dear." Pansy stepped forward a dark smile playing on her lips. "I'm sexier than you could ever handle." She teased.

"Oh hardly. You have no idea what I am capable of darling". Draco pulled her close to him and whispers, "My affection comes at a high price, I come with bruises." he growled, "I tend to play rough".

Pansy made a quick movement sinking her teeth into the clothing above his collar bone before pulling back locking her eyes on his, "I come with blood... let's see how well you fair dragon."

Draco smiled, amused, "Blood play. How very interesting."

He grabs her wrist hard, pulling her body right against his, his grip tightening. Pansy kept her eyes locked on his gritting her teeth a bit as she tried to hide any sign the grip on her wrist bothered her, "all you got dragon?"

Draco throws her into a near by couch, pushing her down on her back by her throat, "Not even slightly."

Pansy gasped slightly, the weight of his hand on her throat making it hard for her to breath. She winced a bit swinging her hand at his face hoping her sharpened nails would land a hit. He grabbed her arm just at it hit his cheek, a slight red scratch on his skin, "Down kitty."

Draco pinned both hands above her head with one of his own. He trailed his tongue up her neck, biting and pulling at her earlobe. Pansy made a remark about the line on his face, "Didn't even feel it." his teeth raked down her neck before his free hand started roaming her upper body.

Pansy let out a growl closed her eyes taking a deep breath suppressing a moan best she could but it still came out as a breathy and erotically soft moan. Her body shivered as she pressed herself up against his best she could, "evil fucker… evil..." Draco bit her lip, "No talking." he growled, pulling her bottom lip back.

He unfastened the buttons of her shirt, pulling it open, where his hands once roamed now his mouth did, sucking biting and kissing every inch of skin he could, never releasing her hands. His free hand teased the waistline of her pants before he roughly made his way between skin and fabric, teasing just outside her knickers. Pansy felt him teasing outside her knickers her hips began to wiggle and press against his hand, pulling her own hands trying to free them as her back arched a bit small moans escaping her. Draco in turn held her wrists tighter, tight enough to bruise them both. Draco moved her bra with his teeth and sucked a nipple into his mouth, tonguing and nipping at it, his fingers pushing her centre without ever really touching her.

Draco licked over her nipple before returning to her ear, her moans more than enough evidence of what he wanted, "Tell me love," he pushed at her centre "What do you want?" Pansy let out a whine as her wrists were held tighter but soon that left her mind as she let out a gasping loud moan in response to her nipple's attention. She could feel herself reacting to his touches she hated that he made her want him so badly that her knickers were becoming slick and soaked. His words made her mind have to focus it was a slow process but she bit into his neck deeply a moan escaping before whispering against his neck, "you, dragon... I want you."

Draco groaned at the bite, "I will release your hands, but you must promise to keep them off of me until I say so" he spoke at her, "If you do not listen, you will learn the hard way." he loosened his grip only slightly waiting for her to comply. Pansy bit a little harder listening to his words she slowly let go of his neck looking up at him licking her lips teasingly. Draco let go of her hands, his trailing down her arm and cupping her breast, he toyed with her waistband, gauging her action, to see if she'd listen. She watched him, all she wanted was to run her nails down his back, make him feel the pain he had caused, the pleasure filled pain. "Come on dragon, let me touch you." Pansy pleaded.

Draco leaned up and bit her lip, hard. "No more talking, you speak when spoken too." He pulled off her pants, tossing them. He grabbed her by the neck pulling her into a sitting position, he removed her shirt and her bra, and she lay there in nothing but her knickers and socks. His eyes skimmed over her, delight crossed his usually cold features. Pansy moaned a little as he pulled off her pants her legs pressing together to hide how wet she was from him. The look on his face amused her, the fact her body incited delight on his face she sat up whispering softly, "so you like my body, dragon?" The grip on her throat tightened slightly, "Did I speak to you?" Draco spoke harshly, he bent to her ear, "it excites me."

He grabbed one of her wrists, tightly and brought it between his legs, "Touch me, but play nice." Draco demanded from her, a hand still around her neck. Pansy tried to gasp for air growling a bit she watched him grabbing her wrist her cheeks flushed deeply her growling failing to be louder. "Nice? Me?" He tangled his free hand in her hair, "If you aren't nice, you will learn to be nice." he kept his eyes on hers, watching her, feeling her hand on his length. The hand on her neck loosened and let go as he brought her head closer to him. She hissed a bit at him moving her head closer. He pulled and pushed on her head and hair, moving her slowly up and down his length, she let her nails trail over the skin of his lower abs slowly pressing them in.

He groaned, "I don't play nice be happy I-" He yanked back on her hair, and his grip back on her throat tightened, "and be happy I haven't turned you into a lifeless sex-toy, I could, cut off the airways, just enough for you to pass out. Now be nice." he pulled back hard one more time on her hair. Pansy whined and winced, her eyes finding his. He pulled away from her; the only thing left was his hand in her hair, "I want you, to bend over the arm of the couch." he smirked devilishly, releasing her hair. She jumped slightly when he pulled away from her taking a deep breath and rubbing her neck, "what if I don't want to?" she smirked.

Draco shoved her back against the back of the couch, his lips on her neck, trailing down her body. Kisses and nips he reached her belly and sucked right before her hip, his lips continuing south. Draco reached her center; his tongue flickered out parting her, before he turned to her thigh and bit down hard. He moved away from her and kissed her lips. "Bend over." he demanded. Pansy let out a yelp watching him move over her body she moaned and rolled her head back as she felt the warmth of his tongue. When he bit down on her thigh it caused her to whine and whimper from the pain until he moved away.

The kiss startled her she just nodded as he spoke to her this time whimpering a bit as she moved to bend over the arm of the couch, as she leaned over she spread her legs a bit. "Good girl." Draco whispered, he slipped out of his pants and got on the couch behind her. He didn't enter her, he teased, and he ran his cock along her slit, feeling the slickness of her. He scratched down her back with his free hand, before stopping and placing a firm smack on her ass. This time, he slipped two fingers inside her, rocking her against his hand gently. He pulled them out mere seconds later.

Draco placed one hand on her hip, pushing into it, and used the other to continue teasing her with his cock, he wanted her to beg. Pansy moaned a little rocking her hips back against his cock as he teased her. "D...don't tease." she managed to get out. She groaned a bit as his nailed raked her back jumping from the slap. She was close to begging but suddenly his fingers were in her and she was moaning softly but then its was over and her body was quivering she whimpered a little, "B-ba-baby, don't tease me..." Pansy pressed her body back against him. He teased her more "I want to hear you beg pet. Beg for me"

Draco slid his cock just inside her folds, again teasingly before pulling back. "I want to hear you. It's all about what you can hear" he leaned forward and again scratched his nails down her back. He placed his cock between her legs, just touching her outer lips, it twitched, and he could feel her wetness. She whimpered, "please dragon... don't tease me... please please…" she couldn't think well her mind was on what was pressed against her. Her moans were still soft and she kept trying to press back against him so he'd enter her she couldn't take it. "I want you dragon... now! So badly, please, now!" He grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her head back, and as he did he thrust deep and hard finally entering her.

Draco moved at a quick hard pace, one hand digging into her side the other pulling on her hair. Draco wanted to hurt her, he wanted to fuck her. And so he did. Draco bent forward, his motions slowing, becoming softer, "All you had to do was ask." He bit her back, and again pulled at her hair, ramming himself as hard into her as he could, "I want to hear you pet." Pansy gasped and let out a loud moan closing her eyes she started to pant and grip the couch tighter. Her mind on his cock and how her body was already starting to tighten on him and ripple with an orgasm she was screaming in pleasure for a few moments before coming back down to soft moans as he continued.

She started grinding her hips in circles. He pulled harder, leaned back and smacked her ass again and again, with his free hand he pushed towards her at the small of her back opening her up wider so he could go deeper. He leaned forward again, almost reaching her ear, "You aren't allowed to cum, until I say so, if you do before hand you will be punished." his movements slowed, and gained speed, repeating this rhythm over and over. Pansy gritted her teeth as Draco smacked her ass.

She started panting heavily as he went deeper she was tightening again it wasn't taking much for him to get her off Draco was hitting all her buttons, "b-b-bu-but" she moaned. "It's so—close" she wasn't lying her body soon squeezed his cock so tight she felt every inch moving in her causing her to scream in pleasure but in the back of her mind she tried to stop it. "I... I can't... stop." she whined out like a child to him she kept pressing back against him wanting more of him. He pinched her inner thigh, "Don't come pet, you're not allowed yet." he pinched her again, this time his free hand found its way to her clit, he began fingering it, thrusting faster deeper, Draco pulled her head back by her hair so she was facing the ceiling. "Not until I do."

Pansy was shivering trying to keep her mind off orgasms focusing her mind on something mundane until he was ready but then her entire body jumped as he touched her clit she bit into her lip hard, drawing blood. moaning and screaming out biting harder and harder so she wouldn't cum trying to ignore her body. "P-please don't, I.." Pansy moaned, "I'll cum." -she looked at the ceiling her eyes were rolling back in her head a bit her arms fell from under her, she fell against the arm of the couch.

She growled a bit as her hair was pulled hard from the fall. He pulled her head back up, "I did not tell you you were done." He thrust deeply in her a few more times, before orgasm finally hit him, he was still hard. Draco thrust into her, pulled her hair and pushed into her side with his free hand. "You can cum now, but I want to hear you." He thrust deeper into her, harder, almost rocking her right off the couch. Pansy was so happy to hear him give his okay it didn't take much more falling forward from his thrust she screamed out letting her body orgasm. Pansy felt her stomach start to spasm and her body twitch she had never cum so hard she continued to scream and moan as the orgasm ran through her body Pansy moaned his name until her mind went blank and she just stayed panting heavily, ass in the air. Draco pulled from her and smacked her ass once more. He grabbed his pants and put them back on, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Pansy jumped from the hit and laughed a little before rolling over and laying on the couch looking at him, "So... you are good for something"

Draco grabbed her leg and dragged her closer to him, "I'm good for many things." With that he got up and left, without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I love LOVE feedback,  
> Draco & Pansy is my all time fave for Harry Potter, because I loooove getting really twisted with them,  
> also, YES this is posted on FF, and YES it is mine <3


End file.
